Phantomhive, nous avons un problème !
by Xianyou
Summary: Lorsque Ciel n'a d'autre choix que de donner quelques jours de congés à son fidèle majordome, il pense enfin pouvoir s'assumer tout seul ! Enfin, c'était sans compter un petit détail pour le moins... handicapant. La semaine promet d'être mouvementé...
1. Phantomhive, nous avons un problème !

**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic toute fraîche (à consommer sans modération) ! Je pense qu'elle ne dépassera pas les cinq chapitres grossomodo et paraîtra toutes les deux semaines. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^ !**

**Disclamer : Made in China \o/ ! ...euhhhh non, made in Yana Tosobo °_° !**

**Resume : Lorsque Ciel n'a d'autre choix que de donner quelques jours de congés à son fidèle majordome, il pense enfin pouvoir s'assumer tout seul ! Enfin, c'était sans compter un petit détail pour le moins... handicapant. La semaine promet d'être mouvementé...**

**Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture ^^ !**

* * *

**Phantomhive, nous avons un problème !**

Aujourd'hui, nous pourrions penser que la vie au Manoir Phantomhive ne change pas par rapport à d'habitude. Certes en exceptant les enlèvements continus d'un certain Comte en tête d'une industrie de jouets, des sordides affaires de la reine, des joyeuses explosions au premier étage avec le doux son de vaisselle brisée et de mise à mort de pauvres végétaux qui n'avaient rien demandé, c'était la routine.

Cependant, cette journée sera loin d'être comme les autres. Pourquoi, me direz vous ? Revenons quelques jours en arrière, lors d'une inspection. La personne était venue afin d'examiner les conditions de travail des domestiques travaillant dans cet endroit. Et, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit qu'un des employés travaillait sans relâche vingts quatre-heures sur vingts quatre et sept jours sur sept sans aucun petit jour de congé ! La réaction fut immédiate : il proscrit alors à celui-ci quelques jours de vacances et si le chef de maison ne respectait pas cet engagement, il devrait alors être condamné à payer de lourds dommages et intérêts !

Ne voulant pas entacher son blason, Ciel Phantomhive dut alors se résoudre au pire.

Il devait congédier son majordome.

Nous nous retrouvons donc au présent, c'est à dire avec cette même personne au bord de la crise de nerfs. Rien n'allait. Cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'il avait déjà annoncé la nouvelle à Sebastian, qu'il avait déjà planifié l'emploi du temps des autres domestiques qui se chargeront de le protéger en l'absence du majordome, mais ce n'était pas cela qui le mettait plus en colère. Non, ce qui l'agaçait au plus haut point, c'est la réaction qu'a eu le concerné. On aurait dit presque que ça l'arrangeait de partir ! Comme si ce démon s'était déjà lassé de lui ! Oublie-t-il qu'un contrat les lie ?!

- Quel idiot !

- De qui parlez-vous Monsieur ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas !

- M'était-elle adressé ?

- La ferme !

Oui. Il doit partir dans moins d'un quart d'heure. La barbe !

- Êtes-vous sur que vous pourrez vous en sortir sans mon aide ?

- Tu me prends pour un gamin ou quoi ?! Bien sur que je sais me débrouiller !

- Si vous voulez que je reste, je peux très bien camoufler ces journées de congé.

- Et puis quoi encore !

De plus, par fierté autant que par orgueil, Ciel avait un titre à défendre et voulait se prouver par la même occasion qu'il n'avait guère besoin de son majordome car il trouvait qu'il était devenu trop dépendant vis à vis de lui, ce qui l'irritait énormément. Il est le chef de la maison Phantomhive et il n'avait besoin de personne, non mais !

- Avez-vous bien retenu toutes mes consignes ?

- Combien de fois il va falloir que je te le répète ?! Bien sûr que je les connais pas cœur !

- Même sur votre emploi du temps et de...

- Oui ! Arrêtes avec ça !

Toc toc !

- Entre !

- Monsieur Sebastian, votre fiacre est arrivé !

- Entendu Maylin. Répondit le destinataire. Monsieur, voulez-vous faire vos adieux à votre dévoué majordome ?

Il se moque de lui ? Dévoué ? Alors qu'il va l'abandonner sans remords pendant une semaine ?! Ciel ravala malgré tout sa salive et le suivit dans les couloirs.

- Vous ai-je déjà dit de veiller à manger équilibré ?

- O-u-i Sebastian.

- Et de bien suivre les cours que vous aurez ?

- O-U-I Sebastian !

S'il continue, il va le rendre barjo avant même que ce démon ait quitté la demeure ! Il se moque de lui ou quoi ?!

Le temps d'énumérer encore au moins quarante conseils supplémentaires, ils étaient enfin devant la calèche. Bard et Finny montèrent les valises tandis que Maylin pleurait à chaudes larmes, bégayant sans cesse qu'il va lui manquer et que Tanaka les regardait sereinement en buvant sa tasse de thé traditionnelle. Une fois cela étant fait, Sebastian glissa quelques mots dans l'oreille de son contractant :

- Sachez que même durant mon absence, en cas d'urgence vous pourrez toujours faire appel à moi grâce au contrat. Il serait fort dommage qu'il vous arrive quelque chose. Mais logiquement, les domestiques sauront durant cette semaine me remplacer avec efficacité.

Ciel, surpris, resta silencieux alors que son majordome pénétra dans la voiture. Le cocher fit partir les chevaux et s'éloigna. Juste avant que le fiacre ne soit plus visible, le démon sortit la tête au travers de la fenêtre.

- Et surtout, n'oubliez pas de vous brosser les dents trois fois par jour ! Cria-t-il avant de rentrer à nouveau à l'intérieur.

S'il le pouvait, il aurait cousu la bouche de cet imbécile, pensa très fort Ciel !

Bon ! Il était enfin seul ! Même si les autres domestiques étaient encore sur place, il se sentait enfin libre de ses mouvements ! Il décida pour fêter ça de prendre un goûter mémorable !

…

…

Deux heures s'étaient déjà écoulées. C'eut été trop facile. Avoir accès à toutes ces sucreries aussi aisément lui semblait trop étrange. Enfin, il eut aussi vite fait d'avoir regretté la chose ceci-dit. Eh oui, notre cher Comte vient d'avoir une overdose de gâteaux ! Il pressa sa main sur le ventre comme vaine tentative de passer la douleur à l'estomac mais c'eut l'effet de l'aggraver. Il entendait déjà d'ici le sermon de Sebastian du style : « Je vous avais prévenu qu'il ne fallait pas en abuser ! Les sucreries à hautes doses sont nuisibles pour votre santé ! ». Et ensuite vu son état, il le proposerait de le soigner puisque « c'est la moindre des choses pour le majordome de la maison Phantomhive que de savoir exercer la médecine » et son maître l'accepterait, et ensuite...

Arg ! Ne s'était-il pas dit qu'il ne devait plus dépendre de son majordome ?! Chasse ces pensées, ouste !

Il se leva alors tant bien que mal afin de chercher d'éventuels remèdes contre son indigestion. Il avança lentement jusqu'à la porte de son bureau.

Mais, quand il attrapa enfin la poignée, un bruit se fit entendre. De verre brisé. Puis des pas rapides. Le chloroforme se pressa aussitôt sur le visage de Ciel sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Le noir.

…

…

Il reprit conscience quelques temps plus tard dans un autre endroit. Ligoté comme un saucisson. Encore, se dit-il, rageur de s'être fait avoir comme un débutant. Des adultes se tenaient devant lui, vraisemblablement peu sympathiques. Encore une demande de rançon à tous les coups, se dit-il.

- Maintenant que t'es réveillé sale môme, t'as intérêt de nous dire ou se trouvent les recettes de tes produits au curry !

Ah tiens, pour une fois c'est au sujet de son industrie agroalimentaire. Décidément, on enlève les gens pour n'importe quoi de nos jours. Il n'empêche qu'il était dans un sacré pétrin. Une nouvelle fois.

Il pesta contre lui-même. Il allait être obligé d'appeler son majordome. Le faire venir au bout de même pas une journée était une honte pour lui. Lui qui prétendait pouvoir assumer tout seul et le voilà mis directement dans une impasse ! Il en avait plus qu'assez ! À chaque fois c'était la même chose ! Il préféra abréger son duel intérieur et prit sa décision au plus vite avant de regretter, même si c'était déjà le cas.

- Sebastian, viens me sauver !

Tout s'accéléra soudainement. Les lumières s'éteignirent au bout de quelques secondes pour faire place à des cris. Puis le silence. Une silhouette noire se présenta devant lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Vraiment Monsieur, je vous ai déjà autant manqué que ça pour que vous m'appelez en même pas quatre-heures ?

- Tais-toi et libère-moi !

Il ne pouvait décemment plus le supporter ! Alors qu'il lui fit défaire ses liens, il l'embarqua immédiatement et le ramena au manoir. Très vite. Trop vite. Bien trop vite. Cela intrigua Ciel qui en même temps vira au vert. Pourquoi ? Sebastian prenait souvent tout son temps pour le ramener afin de passer son temps à le taquiner ou à le sermonner. Mais il ne dit rien. Et le pire, c'est que cette vitesse vertigineuse le rendait malade, son mal de ventre revenant de plus bel ! Pourquoi est-il aussi pressé ? Ce n'est quand même pas ses « vacances » qui le préoccupe à ce point là ?!

Ils étaient déjà arrivés dans la chambre du manoir. Le majordome le déposa sur le lit et se redirigea aussitôt vers la fenêtre.

- Eh bien, je vais vous laisser.

- A-Attends !

- Qu'il y a-t-il ?

- Je...me sens... pas bien... Burps !

Ouch ! Les sucreries ont voulue reprendre leur liberté on dirait !

Alors que nous avons un Sebastian qui dût se résoudre à rester un moment afin de nettoyer le sol et de changer son maître, ce dernier qui eut la honte de sa vie à se montrer ainsi en sa présence, il y eut un sentiment... de gêne ?

Oui, il semblerait que le démon soit très embêté, ce qui déplu fortement à Ciel.

- Vas-y, dis que je suis un boulet pour toi ! Déclara Ciel tout de go.

- Mais pourquoi me dites-vous ça ? Répondit Sebastian, surpris.

- Ça se voit bien non ?! On dirait que tu as envie de te débarrasser de moi au plus vite !

- Rassurez-vous, ça n'a rien à voir avec ça.

- Alors c'est quoi ?

- Je... Il va falloir que j'y aille.

- Non ! Tu ne partiras pas avant que tu me l'ai dite !

- Monsieur je...

- Alors, j'attends !

- Je risquerais de vous causer des ennuis.

- Comment ça ? Explique-moi !

- Il faut vraiment que je partes !

- Reste ici et dis le moi, c'est un ordre !

- Mais je... Monsieur... je...vous...urg !

- Sebastian ?!

Le majordome se tut, prise soudainement de convulsions ! Il tomba à terre sous les yeux médusés de son maître qui s'agenouilla auprès de lui, paniqué !

- Eh ! Qu'est ce qui se passe bon-sang ?!

- Mons...il faut...partir...

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?! Pourquoi devrais je partir ?!

- M...m...

- Sebastian !

- Mi...miaou...

- Hein ?!

Miaou ?! Il est complètement à la masse ! Il agonise par terre et la seule chose à laquelle il pense en premier est de miauler ?!

Mais, l'instant d'après, Ciel eut une expression d'horreur fiché sur le visage. Il tomba sur les fesses et recula avant que son dos heurte le mur. Ce qu'il vit était effrayant.

Sebastian rétrécissait. Sa peau s'assombrissait, ses canines s'allongèrent alors que ses pupilles se fendirent et que ses ongles devinrent pointues. Il continuait à se débattre alors qu'il disparut sous la masse d'habits qui l'enveloppait. Puis le silence.

- S-Se...bastian ? Finit par dire Ciel, sous le choc.

Il s'approcha, tremblant, de ce qui restait du majordome. Non, il ne peut pas voir été réduit à néant ! Lui qui a toujours été à son service et il disparaîtrait ainsi, sans l'avoir vengé ?!

Tout en se posant ses questions, il avança un peu plus vers l'objet de ses inquiétudes. Mais...

- Atchoum !

Pourquoi éternuait-il ?! Vu ce qui venait de se produire, il aurait eu plus été à sujet de choper une crise d'asthme, alors pourquoi cet éternuement ? Les seules fois où il lui est arrivé d'avoir cette réaction sont celles ou il est en présence de... de... non... pitié, non...

Afin d'avoir le cœur net, il plongea sa main sans réfléchir et extirpa... un chat... tout noir... avec des yeux démoniaques... OH NON !

- ATCHOUM ! NON MAIS JE REVE ?! ATCHOUM !

_**A suivre.**_

* * *

**Eh oui ! Voilà le problème en question ! Cela faisait déjà un bail que j'avais eue l'idée de cette fic, et l'idée de voir Sebastian à la place de Ciel en chat me plaisait beaucoup ^^ ! Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous ?  
**

**Je vous dis à dans deux semaines pour la suite :D !**


	2. Un problème de taille

**Alors que Pâques approche à grands pas, je vous poste la suite un peu plus tôt que prévu ^^ (enfin c'est surtout parce que j'avais remarqué que le rythme de parution avec Black Sushi Shop étaient prévues tous deux la semaine prochaine alors que je voulais les espacer mais chut xD) ! Je vous remercie à tous pour vos reviews :D !**

**S-Lay L : *Ne sais pas pourquoi mais imagine Ciel avec un talkie-walkie* ... Ouais, on peut dire ça xD ! Comment ça Sebastian à des occupations pas toujours saines Oo ? *saigne du nez* ... Bon d'accord, j'ai rien dit ^^' **

**aviva94 : Pour le mystère de la transformation de Sebastian, mystère ^^ ! **

**JuliaLoveKuro : Tiens, j'entends déjà éternuer d'ici, le pauvre Ciel va en baver xD !**

**LadyIchi : J'avoue que je me suis éclatée à imaginer Sebastian sous cet angle :D ! Sans compter un certain Comte qui se retrouve avec un chat, ça promet ^^ !**

**Ada-Diana : J'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant ^^ !**

**En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chap 2 : Un problème... de taille**

Ciel relâcha aussitôt sa prise sur le chat et recula à nouveau, statufié sur place.

Son majordome... est devenu...un félin... tout noir...

Il eut du mal à réaliser la situation actuelle, mais il ne trouvait pas d'autres explication. Quelle horreur ! Un chat ! Il aurait pu devenir n'importe quoi, un chien, un oiseau, ou même un cheval que ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé...mais un chat, l'animal dont il en avait le plus horreur, eurk !

Il continua à le fixer, estomaqué.

- Sebastian ? Tenta-t-il tout de même.

- Miaou ?

- Tu...est-tu conscient ?

- Miaou ?

Et le voilà à essayer de communiquer avec cet être moustachu, à quoi s'attendait-il comme réponse ?! Ce doit encore être l'excès de sucreries qui fait encore son effet, c'est pas possible autrement. C'est ça ! Il est en train de délirer et il va probablement se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre ! Voilà une explication raisonnable !

Il eut comme réflexe de se pincer la main auquel il ressentait un petit picotement. N-Non, ce doit être juste une impression, c'est tout ! Il faut quelque chose d'un peu plus costaud, foi de Phantomhive il veut en avoir le cœur net !

C'est alors que notre cher Comte eut la magnifique idée... de se prendre le mur.

Cette fois-ci, il avait très bien senti la douleur et retomba aussitôt en arrière, sonné. Il mit les mains sur la tête, se tortillant dans deux côtés.

- Aie aie aie aie !

- Miaou !

Sebastian... ou plutôt l'ex-Sebastian vint vers lui en miaulant, inquiet.

- Arg ! Ne t'approches pas de moi !

- Miaou !

- C-C'est un ordre !

Surprise ! Le chat se coucha immédiatement sur ses pattes arrières et se contenta de le fixer, l'air incrédule.

- Ça alors... même sous cette forme, le pacte est toujours actif. Parla Ciel plus pour lui-même.

S'il avait su qu'il verrait ça dans sa vie...

_Toc toc !_

- Q-Qui est-ce ?! Sursauta Ciel, paniqué.

- C'est Bard ! J'amène le plat !

- D-Deux minutes !

Mon Dieu ! Oups ! Voilà qu'il se met à jurer ainsi devant un chat démoniaque ! Que faire ?! Il avait un amoncellement des habits de son majordome à terre et un chat sur les bras ! Il prit précipitamment les vêtements pour les cacher sous son lit !

- Cache-toi dessous, je te l'ordonne ! Chuchota-t-il au félin.

Le chat obéit, se camouflant dans la pénombre qu'offrait le dessous du matelas, et Ciel donna enfin l'autorisation au cuisinier d'entrer. Il amena directement la desserte et leva le couvercle qui, à la grande surprise du plus jeune, émanait une odeur... comestible.

- Alors pour ce soir il y a du poulet avec des frites, vous en dites quoi ?

- Eh bien...ça ira. Dit-il en regardant le plat, se demandant par quel miracle Bard avait enfin fait quelque chose de mangeable quoique celui-ci était inhabituel.

- Hé hé ! J'avais dit à ce majordome qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire pour les plats, après tout, c'est moi le cuisinier en chef ici ! Se vanta-t-il un peu bruyamment.

- Excusez-moi Monsieur ! Intervint Maylin, des chemises à la main. Je viens vous dire que les préparatifs de demain sont prêts !

- Et j'ai bien taillé les arbres ! Se félicita Finny.

Mais quelle mouche les a piqués ?! Soit ils sont devenus fous, soit ils...

Un tilt vint dans son esprit. Il avait surpris la veille une discussion entre Sebastian et les autres domestiques. Il avait même eu des frissons dans le dos, comme s'il avait ressenti une aura démoniaque, tout en écoutant le frac donner les consignes d'un air glacial... voir flippant.

Tout bien considéré, l'origine des progrès soudain de Bard et des autres n'était pas étonnant... Ce bougre avait décidément tout prévu.

Seul Tanaka ne doit pas avoir changé par rapport à d'habitude, c'est à dire en train de siroter sa cinquante-deuxième tasse de thé quotidienne, cette source venant de Sebastian lui-même, s'étant demandé auparavant comment un être était capable d'ingurgiter autant de liquide et avait finalement conclu en le classant dans les « bizarreries du genre humain ».

Mais il arrêta le cours de ses pensées, se rappelant de la présence d'une certaine boule de poils ambulante traînant sous son lit et...

- Atchoum !

… qu'il avait oublié que les habits qu'il a planqué expressément était infesté de poils de chats, et qu'il en a sur lui maintenant, à son grand désespoir.

- Tout va bien Monsieur ? Demanda le jardinier.

- O-Oui tout va très... atchoum !

- Vous êtes pas tombé malade au moins ? S'inquiéta Finny.

- C'est juste passager, ce n'est pas grav-atchoum !

- Sûr ? Rajouta Maylin.

- Sûr et certain, maintenant sortez d'ici et retournez à votre travail !

- T-Tout de suite ! S'exclamèrent le trio en chœur.

- Et ne me dérangez plus de la journée !

Ils sortirent en trombe de la salle en claquant la porte. Enfin seul, pensa-t-il. Il se débarrassa illico de ses habits qu'il jeta sur le bas-côté afin d'éviter une nouvelle crise d'éternuements pour ensuite se vêtir directement en chemise de nuit. Il se rendit compte au passage qu'il boutonnait lundi avec vendredi et se demanda comment son majordome arrivait à le vêtir aussi impeccablement durant toutes ces années.

Ah mince, il avait oublié Sebastian ! Le temps de se retourner qu'un bruit de vaisselle brisée se fit entendre. En ce moment précis, il aurait presque prié afin que ça vienne de Maylin.

Il regarda alors, les yeux gros comme des boules de billard, la cuisse de poulet entre les crocs de son fidèle serviteur devenu félin.

- Je rêve ! Lâche ça tout de suite !

- Miaou !

- Tu te fiches de moi en plus !

- Miaou !

- Repose ce morceau !

- Miaou !

- C'est pas vrai, j'oubliais ! C'es-t un or-dre.

Le chat reposa alors la volaille, tout penaud. Ciel regretta bien vite ses paroles en constatant l'étendu des dégâts, le met ayant déjà été à moitié dévoré avec des marques de dents très distinctes ainsi que la présence de poils. Dégoûtant.

- Beurk... Finalement je te le laisse...

- Miaou !

- Stupide matou.

Même sous une forme animale, cela n'empêchait pas Ciel de le critiquer et de lui donner des appellations peu enviables.

- Et voilà que je parle avec un chat maintenant. Maugréa-t-il en y repensant.

Il fit les cents pas dans la chambre, essayant de faire le point dans son esprit. Son majordome est devenu un chat à part entière, et malgré que le contrat passé entre eux soit encore actif, il ne semble pas se souvenir de qui il est... Est-ce temporaire ? Ou bien définitif ?

Le Comte frémit à cette pensée. Comment expliquerait-il ça à son entourage, à commencer par ses domestiques s'ils se rendaient compte de l'absence du frac au delà de ses jours de congés ? Et Elisabeth ? Et les deux hindous ? Et Under... non, lui il serait mort de rire en apprenant la nouvelle.

Il tiqua. Peut-être que lui a une solution ! Même si ça le répugnait de devoir revenir une énième fois dans son antre infernal qu'il qualifiait de glauque et morbide, c'était la seule idée qui lui venait en tête.

Les derniers rayons du soleil passant par la fenêtre, il estima qu'il viendrait lui rendre visite demain. Il entremêlait ses doigts dans les cheveux, agacé. Ça veut dire qu'il va devoir passer une nuit complète avec un chat. Dans sa chambre. Avec lui... Oh non.

Sebastian lui, de son côté, avait largement eu le temps de finir ce copieux repas, ne laissant plus que l'os.

L'adolescent se glissa alors dans les draps en sommant le chat de ne pas l'approcher de toute la nuit. Il remonta ses couvertures au maximum, se protégeant de cette présence qu'il qualifiait de nuisible, reluquant celui-ci qui s'était couché au pied du lit.

- C'est ça, reste où tu est sale chat.

- Miaou.

L'animal ne semblait pas être de cet avis, fixant Ciel avec de grands yeux. Ses pupilles s'étaient très élargies tout en miaulant, l'implorant de le laisser dormir avec lui.

- Et puis quoi encore ? Tu veux ma mort ? Cracha son maître.

- Miaou !

- N'insiste pas, c'est hors de question.

- Miaou !

Le plus jeune, à bout de nerfs, saisit le livre qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet et l'envoya valser sur le chat pour le faire taire. Heureusement, Sebastian l'évita aisément mais partit se cacher sous l'armoire, le poil hérissé, visiblement vexé.

- Bien, boude dans ton coin, du moment que tu me laisses dormir !

Il souffla alors pour éteindre les bougies et enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller, savourant le silence qui s'était installé. Jamais il avait trouvé ce démon aussi agaçant même dans ses pires souvenirs. Il espérait du fond du cœur qu'il redeviendra vite comme avant au risque de piquer une crise de nerfs, cette situation lui étant insupportable.

Un petit son parvint à ses oreilles. Ça attira son attention. Cela reste encore assez inaudible mais il semble que ce sont...des coups de langue ?!

- Sebastian, ne me dis pas que c'est que tu est en train de faire ?

- Miaou !

Et si. Il fait sa toilette. Blasé, il préféra détourner son regard avant que son majordome ait l'idée de s'occuper d'un endroit stratégique et sensible. C'est plus qu'insupportable à ce stade, c'est inhumain ! Imaginer son majordome se livrer à de tels actes le répugnait même s'il savait que ce comportement s'avérait totalement naturel pour un chat. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel chat. C'est son démon. Ciel en était traumatisé.

- Bon sang, faites qu'il s'arrête ! Marmonna-t-il dans son coussin.

Le spectacle dura encore une bonne demi-heure avant que cela cesse enfin à son soulagement. Le félin s'approcha ensuite vers le côté. Le Comte pensait qu'il allait encore le harceler pour dormir sur son lit mais Sebastian se coucha sur la pile de vêtements que ce premier portait quelques heures plus tôt et s'endormit.

Surpris mais trop fatigué pour réfléchir davantage, il sombra lui aussi dans les bras de Morphée.

_**A suivre.**_

* * *

**Quelque chose me dit que la journée de demain va être inédite pour Ciel et Sebastian, je les plains d'avance ^^' ! Je vous dis à dans deux semaines pour la suite de leurs péripéties et à demain pour une petite surprise :D !**


	3. Une journée mouvementé

**Yohohoho ! Après moult péripéties, de vacances mouvementés, de monter un nouveau blog manga, d'un rapport de stage que j'ai enfin bouclée et tout ce qui va avec, me voici enfin de retour les amis \o/ ! Donc c'est avec un retard phénoménal que je vous présente enfin ce chapitre xD !**

**S-Lay L : Tu auras un début de réponse dans ce chapitre mais tu risquerais d'être surprise ^^ !**

**Guest : Mystère pour Sebastian, au grand dam de Ciel :)**

**Ada-Diana : J'espère ne pas t'avoir fait trop attendre pour la suite de la fic du coup, sorry T-T**

**aviva94 : Moi je dirais plutôt que le problème est poilue (vu l'allergie de Ciel au poils de chats xD)**

**Cyanhi8 : Je vois que j'ai pas été la seule à avoir été débordée ces derniers temps (je peux aller dans ton temple au chocolat *_* ?) Sinon, je ne pense pas que Sebastian ait pris en compte les dangers que présente la fameuse dégustation d'un poulet et tout ce qui s'ensuit (c'est là qu'on se rend compte qu'il est pire que Ciel niveau gourmandise xD) **

**celeste31 : C'est vrai que Ciel s'avère surprenant parfois, et il n'est pas au bout de ses ennuis ^^ !**

**Et au passage j'en profite que j'ai un nouveau site (comment ça je l'ai déjà annoncé avant xD ?) auquel je poste d'autres histoires mais sous forme de gag dessinés en quatre vignettes que je publie deux fois par semaine environ ^^ ! Le lien et présent sur mon profil et tout petit commentaire me fera très plaisir (moi, faire de la publicité ? Mais non voyons *_*) ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chap 3 : Une journée mouvementée**

Ciel se sentait bizarre. Il avait l'étrange impression qu'il était allongé non dans son lit mais dans quelque chose de plus dur. Curieux, il ouvrit les yeux... et découvrit avec stupéfaction qu'il était attaché sur une table dans un cachot ! Il paniqua mais se calma bien vite lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas le même genre de lieu ou il avait été emprisonné des années auparavant. Mais où était-il alors ?

Deux personnes se présentèrent devant lui, vêtues d'habits que le Comte jugea rustique, voire dépassé mais qui lui semblait de style français. Il se souvenu alors d'un livre d'histoire sur la France, plus spécialement un ouvrage consacré sur les tortures qu'il avait trouvé sur la table de chevet de Sebastian quelques mois avant et qu'il avait feuilleté, dont un chapitre contait un certain supplice, non pas qu'elle faisait souffrir la personne mais la faisait rire jusqu'à qu'il n'en puisse plus*. Tout en se remémorant, Ciel eut une teinte livide. Les inconnus lui salèrent les pieds pour ensuite faire venir une chèvre. La torture commença, la chèvre lapant le sel versé, faisant rire l'adolescent aux éclats de manière incontrôlée ! Il en pouvait plus tellement ça chatouillait ! Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et sa vision devint flou. Le décor se déforma et tout se brouilla.

Ciel se réveilla soudainement. Il était bien blotti dans ses couvertures, dans sa chambre. Mais il riait encore ? Pourtant ce n'était censé n'être qu'un rêve ! Alors pou...

Il se mit à regarder ses pieds.

Ce n'était pas une chèvre qui était présente.

Sebastian léchait goulûment ses pieds.

Horreur !

Le chat fit son premier baptême de l'air, Ciel ayant sursauté, levant sa jambe d'un coup !

- NON MAIS T'ES COMPLETEMENT A LA MASSE !

- Miaou ! Cracha le chat, terrifié.

Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Voilà ou ça mène quand on se met à lire les bouquins de son majordome ! Il se jura de ne plus jamais y toucher tout en calmant sa respiration. Suite à cette entrefaite, il ne réussit plus à fermer l'œil de la nuit, la dernière image de Sebastian le hantant.

Maylin toqua à la porte et amena le petit-déjeuner que Bard avait préparé. Des œufs, des pancakes, du bacon et une tasse de café reposait sur la desserte. Même si les plats devenaient curieux, ils avaient l'air comestibles par rapport à ses précédents échecs.

Une fois la bonne hors de la salle, Ciel commença à déjeuner. La boule de poils noire sortit de sa cachette et le regarda.

- Si tu crois que je vais t'en donner un bout, tu peux aller te faire voir.

- Miaou.

- C'est bien beau de se plaindre, tu n'avais qu'à pas être comme ça.

Et puis c'est vrai, pourquoi il est devenu un animal cet idiot ? C'est pas un chat qui le protégerait en cas de danger !

Sebastian continuait à le fixer.

- J'ai dit non !

- Miaou !

Le chat tourna soudainement la tête, comme alarmé. Ciel regarda dans sa direction mais ne vit rien de suspect. Il reporta alors son attention sur son plat... devenu vide ?!

- SEBASTIAN !

- Miaou !

S'il le pouvait, il irait lui flaquer la raclée de sa vie à ce démon ! Fichue allergie qui lui pourrissait la vie !

Son estomac gargouillait, son ventre étant vide depuis déjà hier soir. Il se résigna, se préparant à aller se servir soi-même en...

BOUM !

… Finalement, cette idée ne le tente plus vraiment. Même si Bard semble avoir fait d'impressionnants progrès en cuisine, ça ne l'empêchait pas pour autant d'exposer son art si cher à ses yeux. Il décida alors de s'habiller directement, en y allant d'une lenteur presque insoutenable. Durant tout le temps de l'habillage, le chat le regarda sans arrêt, dévisageant son maître.

- Cesse de me fixer comme ça, si tu choisissais pas des habits aussi compliqué à mettre j'irais plus vite !

Connaissant Sebastian, du moins sous sa forme humaine, il argumenterait en lui répliquant que ces vêtements l'embellissait, bien qu'il soit déjà très beau au naturel.

Il eut le rouge aux joues à cette pensée. Bon ! Pensons à autre chose ! Il convoqua ses domestiques afin de lui préparer un fiacre, prétextant qu'il partait pour affaires avec un client, alors que sa véritable destination était tout autre. Chez une « vieille connaissance » plus précisément.

- Bon, va falloir qu'on trouve un moyen de t'embarquer discrètement. Adressa Ciel à Sebastian.

- Miaou ?

Une lumière le traversa. Un sourire plus que machiavélique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il sortit une petite malle de l'armoire et l'ouvrit. Le félin le regarda, pas rassuré.

- Je t'ordonne de te cacher là-dedans !

Sebastian fit de grands yeux à cette demande mais s'y installa sans broncher. Le Comte s'apprêta à la refermer mais il croisa le regard de son serviteur. Il le regardait d'un air presque suppliant, ne miaulant pas cette fois-ci. Un silence s'installa.

Ciel ne savait pas pourquoi mais il n'arrivait pas à fermer cette malle. Est-ce à cause du chat ou... parce qu'il en avait pas la force ? Non, un Phantomhive n'a jamais peur, encore moins lorsqu'il s'agit de la créature la plus fétide qu'il connaissait !

Mais ce n'était pas un chat ordinaire. Il se mordit la lèvre. Encore le même raisonnement qu'hier...

- Oh ça va, t'as gagné ! Je trouverais un autre moyen de te transporter !

- Miaou !

Il rangea la malle, las. Il vida ses tiroirs en quête d'une autre solution mais n'y trouva que des tissus et autres habits du même genre. Il n'y a pas trente-six issues. Il prit une veste et emmitoufla Sebastian dedans.

- C'est bon, ça te va comme ça ?!

- Miaou !

- Je suppose que c'est un oui...Atchoum !

Il ragea, ce mode de transport le mettant presque en contact direct avec le chat. Il sentit quelque chose d'étrange. Comme si ses doigts tremblait, mais très légèrement.

La boule de poils ronronnait. Cela le décontenança.

Il alla enfin rejoindre la calèche tout en le camouflant, mais éternuant sans arrêt. Une fois à l'intérieur, il posa la masse de tissus sur la banquette en face. Sebastian lui adressa en retour de drôles de yeux.

- N'en demande pas trop non plus !

Le trajet dura quelques temps avant d'arriver à destination et après quelques quartiers parcourus il arriva enfin devant la boutique du croque-mort. Il espérait du fond du cœur qu'Undertaker aurait une solution à tout ça. Il embarqua le chat et y entra.

- Est tu là Undertaker ?

- Hi hi hi !

Encore ce rire insupportable, pensa-t-il. Ciel avança afin de le trouver. Undertaker surgit soudainement devant lui, lui retenant un hoquet de surprise !

- P-Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu fais ?!

- Ah ? Je repeins mon plafond, pourquoi ?

Oui. Undertaker avait les pieds fixés au plafond et pendait la tête à l'envers, un pinceau à la main.

- Comment tu fais pour tenir comme ça ?!

- He he he, ça n'a pas d'importance, est-tu enfin décidé à essayer ton cercueil ?

- Non merci.

- Oh ! Ne serait-ce pas une de ces fameuses bestioles moustachues que je vois entre tes bras ? Moi qui croyais que tu en était allergique !

- C'est justement pour ça que je suis ic-Atchoum !

Intéressé, Undertaker décolla ses pieds du plafond et tomba à la renverse pour ensuite partir dans un fou-rire incontrôlable. Ce dérangé hilare rit de ses propres chutes. Ce dernier se releva peu de temps après, proposant à son client de s'asseoir et lui proposa son ce qu'on pourrait appeler un thé. En théorie.

Mais le croque-mort ne posa pas de questions, fixant Ciel.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!

- À vrai dire, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais, te connaissant, j'aurais presque parié que tu aurais embarqué ce chat dans une malle !

- ...

Et le pire, c'est qu'il n'avait pas totalement faux. Sebastian restait blotti dans son nid tandis qu'Undertaker le prit et le scruta.

- Alors, c'est un sacré beau spécimen que tu m'amènes là ! Ça me donnerait presque envie de créer une autre entreprise de pompes funèbres rien que pour lui hi hi hi !

- Toi et ta folie des morts... Undertaker ?

Il y eut un grand moment d'arrêt. Le Comte ne comprenait pas pourquoi il portait autant d'attention avant qu'il ne relâche le chat, s'écroulant par terre étant pris de pulsions, hoquetant de rire sans arrêt et roulant dans tous les sens.

- Ghyahahahaha, je vois le paradis !

- Mais pourquoi ris-tu ?!

- Houhouhou j'en peux plus !

- Mais réponds !

- C'est qu'il l'a vraiment fait en plus hihihihihi !

- De quoi ?!

- De ton majordome pardi !

Il ne comprenait plus rien. Undertaker avait à voir dans cette histoire ?! Mais pourquoi ?! C'était à s'arracher les cheveux !

Quand le plus âgé reprit enfin sa respiration, il donna enfin une explication.

- Cela fait déjà quelques semaines, mais de là à imaginer qu'il le ferait vraiment !

- Vas tu m'expliquer à la fin ?!

- Eh bien, ça fait déjà un sacré bout de temps que vous me rendez visite pour des cas divers.

- Oui et ?

- Tu sais que je raffole de l'humour de ton cher majordome, avant de le rencontrer jamais je n'avais autant ri !

- Vas-tu cesser de tourner autour du pot ?!

- J'y viens Comte, sois patient, nous arrivons justement au moment le plus croustillant ! Le problème de ma rémunération dépassait amplement le quota demandé pour tes services, donc j'avais décidé d'y remédier en lui offrant un petit cadeau !

- Un cadeau ?

- Ouiii ! Il m'arrive souvent des expériences pour me distraire en ton absence et j'avais abouti à ceci !

Il désigna un petit flacon qu'il joua du doigté et l'envoya à Ciel qui l'attrapa au vol. Intrigué, il ouvrit le bouchon, mais une sensation désagréable, non moins familière, atteignit ses narines.

- Atchoum !

- Je penses que dorénavant tu sais en quoi consiste cette petite merveille !

Il perdit pied une fois de plus pour rire à nouveau alors que l'adolescent se figea.

Alors Sebastian aurait bu cette... chose ? Il comprenait mieux pourquoi il était si heureux à l'annonce de ses jours de congés, cet idiot ! Mais pourquoi il lui a dit qu'il pouvait l'appeler à tout moment aussi ?!

- Tu sais alors comment le faire revenir à la...

- Non.

- Comment ça non ?!

- Eh bien, autant il est facile de créer des potions, autant il est difficile de créer des remèdes avec !

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ?!

- Je suis aussi sérieux que lorsque je t'offre ces magnifiques cercueils hi hi hi !

- Mais il doit bien exister un moyen !

- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non ! Minauda Undertaker en se balançant de droite à gauche avant de s'avancer vers Ciel en lui posant son index sur le nez. Tout dépend de toi Comte !

- De moi ? Demanda-t-il, interloqué.

- Oui, je pense que toi seul peut trouver la solution he he he !

« Me voilà bien », pensa très fort Ciel, comme si lui savait comment rendre son majordome comme avant, tu parles !

Sur ce, il prit congé en quittant Undertaker, ayant repris le chat avec lui.

Sebastian le regardait durant tout le trajet du retour tandis que son maître restait anxieux, le regard perdu dans le paysage qui défilait au travers de la fenêtre de la calèche.

Que faire ?

_**A suivre.**_

* * *

_(*)En ce qui concerne le rêve c'est du vécu à 100% xD (enfin du coup, mon chat m'a boudé pendant deux semaines, le pauvre ^^')_

* * *

**Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce genre de révélations, n'est ce pas ^^ ? Je vous dis à dans deux semaines ou un chouilà plus (à cause des révisions pour the bac, dernière ligne droite \o/) !**


End file.
